


Just One Bite

by HeyItsSkinny



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsSkinny/pseuds/HeyItsSkinny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come on, Gee, just one bite." Frank begged.</p>
<p>"No, Frankie, it's mine!"  Gerard turned his body slightly away from the other boy.</p>
<p>"But it's been so long since I've tasted something so delicious!" Frank whined.</p>
<p>"You had some last week!" Gerard retaliated, whining too.</p>
<p>Frank moped and waited while Mikey walked up and distracted Gerard, making him turn his head and expose his porcelain neck.  Then, he grinned, leaned forward, and sunk his teeth in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Bite

At quarter after eleven, the lunch bell rang and all the children at Belleview Elementary sprinted out to the playground for lunch and recess.  Like usual, Gerard and Frank grabbed their bagged lunches and ran to the big tree in the corner of the playground.  Their friend, a curly-haired boy named Ray, already sat there with his lunch spread out around him and his sammich already in his mouth.

Frank and Gerard sat cross-legged on the ground near Ray, leaving enough room for the missing boy.

"Your brother is inside with Mrs. Neitz," Ray mumbled with a mouthful of ham and cheese sammich.

"What did he do this time?" Gerard groaned, dumping his lunch out in front of him.

"He ignored her all morning," Ray laughed, his curls bobbing.  Gerard laughed along.

Frank didn't laugh.  He was too busy staring at what Gerard had in his lunch: a big chocolate chip cookie.

Gerard noticed Frank staring at his lunch and wondered what was up.  "Why aren't you eating, Frankie?  You've gotta be hungry."

Frank looked at his friend with puppy eyes.  "Your cookie looks good.  Can I have a piece?"  Ray saw what was coming and leaned against the tree, chewing and watching in amusement.

"No, it's my cookie.  Mom made them last night."  Gerard pulled the cookie closer to his body.

"Come on, Gee, just one bite." Frank begged.

"No, Frankie, it's mine!"  Gerard turned his body slightly away from the other boy.

"But it's been so long since I've tasted something so delicious!" Frank whined.

"You had some last week!" Gerard retaliated, whining too.

Frank moped and waited while Mikey walked up and distracted Gerard, making him turn his head and expose his porcelain neck.  Then, he grinned, leaned forward, and sunk his teeth in.

The cookie was delicious.  Gerard's mom had made them perfectly, like usual.

"Frankiiiieeeee," Gerard whined, his face threatening tears.  He stood up, picked up the rest of his food, and stomped off to the stairs close to the building.  Mikey followed his brother.

"That was mean, Frank," Ray stated while standing up with his food too.

Frank's expression fell.  He didn't care how good the cookie was or how long it had been since he'd eaten one: he'd hurt his best friend.

As Ray walked away, Frank leaned his head on his knees and felt a tear slide from his hazel eye, across his smooth cheek, and off his nose onto the ground.

"I wanted just one bite," Frank sobbed, all alone.


End file.
